


Summertime Gladness

by sweetpototatofri3s



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dick Wolf, M/M, SVU - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpototatofri3s/pseuds/sweetpototatofri3s
Summary: Rafael Barba doesn't take vacations. Well he didn't used to until Sonny Carisi came into his life and they started dating and they managed to both have enough vacation to actually get away to somewhere together.It was a big step because Rafael had never taken work off to go on vacation with a significant other because he was married to his job as ADA most of the time.Trigger warning: I do mention a girl being raped but no actual details, it was a case I made up for SVU. (To skip over it, do not read the first paragraph after the stars)





	Summertime Gladness

"You can't tell me the ADA doesn't have any vacation time, that seems insane." Sonny Carisi practically shouted across the kitchen of his apartment at his boyfriend Rafael Barba. They were both headed out the door to work for the day but were having the same discussion they've had the last two mornings. 

"Yes i probably do, but where would you want to go Sonny? i can't take days off and stay in New York, that would be no fun. I told you already, If you come up with an actual place to go and a plan I will take days to go with you but until then I'm not making any promises. I'm the ADA for the sex crimes unit and I enjoy New York in the summer its so nice when it's not blazing hot."

"Probably? Come on Rafael, I know you do." Sonny said as he finished tying his shoe to run out the door to SVU. 

"I have to get to court but we will finish this discussion when we get home or if you ever come up with plan. Okay bye, I love you you psycho." Rafael mutters as Sonny is already 100 feet in front of him flying out the door because he was running way behind since they decided this morning they had time for sex. It was mind-blowing sex as usual but now they're both running behind. Rafael smiled to himself as he strolled down the stairs and toward his favorite cafe for an iced coffee and bagel. 

After acquiring breakfast, Rafael's phone buzzed in his pocket. "Spain." was all the text said from Sonny. He smiled, it is supposed to be a beautiful country and he could be the translator for both of them. 

"I'll consider it." Rafael wrote back. 

****  
The court case was a blur, the judge sided with him in revoking the perpetrators passport and sentencing him to Rikers until the actual hearing but said man had the slight chance to walk if there wasn't more evidence to prove he did in fact repeatedly rape Skyler Stall in the span of 12 hours. Barba needed SVU to help and they were trying to build more evidence but Skyler was intoxicated when she was grabbed out of the Upper West Side nightclub so she doesn't have a lot of details to work off of. They were only able to identify the man because of a distinct hip tattoo that Skyler remembered staring at/ focusing on the entire time she was being assaulted. 

He needed to get over to SVU to see if they had anything else for him and to talk to Olivia about how the trial went. Liv had wanted to be there but was too caught up in the affairs at SVU to make it.  
Walking into Liv's office, he needed to make it fast before he ventured back to the DA's building and continued to build the case.  
"...all in all it needs to be finished." Lt Benson said as she hung up the phone. 

"Everything okay Liv?"

"Just this Stall case, she was in here today and felt terrible she didn't remember enough to help and I need to lab to rush the samples because it'll be the final piece of compiled evidence you need to put this asshole away for good... So yes, just another day at special victims unit. What can I do for you Rafael?" 

"I was just coming to check on the evidence because although the judge sided with me and taking his passport and sending him to Rikers until the hearing, the case stands on shaky legs because Skyler's story is inconsistent." 

"Yes we but we covered that as to why, she was heavily intoxicated and then drugged." 

"Yes I am aware and so is a jury but the Defense will use it to say that she just hap-hazardly identified a man who looked similar. Where are the lab results?" 

"They're combing through every piece of clothing we have from that night from Skyler to pull together a solid case for you."

"Good, hurry it up the clock is ticking already. We have to indict." Rafael briskly walked out of Liv's office to where Carisi sat in the middle of the floor. Their relationship was general knowledge since filling the form out but they still didn't like to be too showy at work. Seeing Carisi all put together straddling his chair was giving Rafael all kind of bad ideas because they didn't actually see each other as they ran out the door. The last time he saw his lanky Italian boyfriend, he was straddling part of the bed as Rafael thrusted himself into Carisi from behind. Nearly tearing holes in his shoulder from the wave of pleasure that hit them both and Rafael needing something to grip to steady himself. Morning sex really is the best way to start the day, gives you a little more swing in your step. He noticed that same shine in Carisi too. 

"Hey babe, how about some lunch?" 

"Perfect, I'm starving." Carisi quickly lept out of his chair, kissed Rafael's forehead as a greeting and followed Barba out of the precinct for a quick meal and some time out of this case. 

"Have you seriously considered my offer? I think I can plan something for us for July, right around our anniversary. Oh Rafael, come on it will be fun. Think of the nightclubs and beaches in Barcelona. Not to mention, I can watch you speak Spanish for days, which still is one of my favorite things." 

"I have considered it and I told you, give me a solid plan and flight details and we can actually figure it out. You know Liv won't let you just leave for a week so please look at something when we get home?" 

Lunch was too quick because they spent half of it arguing, he really isn't going to give this up is he? Rafael thought. Before they walked up to the precinct Rafael stopped walking on East 65th and turned around to face Carisi. 

"Fine, yes. Let's plan for our anniversary in Spain." 

"Really?! Oh I'm so excited you decided to want to do this." Sonny practically screamed and then turned around to kiss Rafael in the middle of the street. 

Stopping the middle of the block during lunch hour is not ideal but he had to make the decision because he needed something lighter than this horrific case to focus on while they ran to grab food. 

******  
When the both finally got home, Rafael worked later than Sonny that night, Sonny had already planned out what beaches he wanted to go to, where he wanted them to stay and where he wanted to go to dinner the night of their anniversary. 

Carisi was sitting at the counter top with paper everywhere planning and concentrating very hard. He wanted everything to be perfect because it was their three year anniversary on July 10 and it was a major milestone. Neither of Rafael's previous relationships with Alex or Yelena lasted that long (Alex didn't want to believe he actually loved a man, he was "too Christian and Cuban to be gay." The exact phrasing of what Alex said to break up and pretend like it never happened.) 

Carisi did nothing but pour endless amounts of love and affection on Barba and he didn't know how he got so lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be another chapter but for now enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know where I was going with this, I just wanted to write.


End file.
